Birth of the Night Lights
by FrozenDragonMaster
Summary: The dragons of the Hidden World witness the birth of their Alphas' children.


Drago's Bewilderbeast does not flinch or squirm when Toothless releases a concentrated stream of plasma from his jaws to the rusting iron. It does not take long for the shackle to loosen its grip and crash into the ground, signaling Grump and several other Hotburples to munch on their long-awaited meal. Toothless then leaps from the Bewilderbeast's tusk to the nearest giant mushroom, standing with pride and a smile on his face. The leviathan had been abused and tortured all his life. Seeing the last reminder of his former enslaver getting devoured feels like a heavy burden being lifted. The Bewilderbeast gently lowers his head as a sign of gratitude and respect to his Alpha.

As Grump and the Hotburples finish their breakfast, a loud and familiar call resonates throughout the Hidden World, gaining the attention of every dragon that hears it. Toothless recognizes that sound and flies off with many others following behind. With King Island on his sight, the Night Fury rockets upward to the massive stalactite and a small opening that serves as the entrance to his nest. Upon landing on the entrance, he finds his beloved mate Luna curled up on the floor with her left wing covering her side and a growing smile. Toothless' nose then picks up a scent that is both new and familiar, which incites him to purr with inquisitiveness. Luna continues to smile as she gradually unfurls her wing and reveal a sight that gratifies the Alpha of all dragons.

Three hatchlings with dappled black and white scales, snuggling and snoozing together by their mother's side. Elated by their presence, Toothless instinctively nuzzles Luna's head with loving tenderness. Luna then licks and meekly nudges all three of her children to wake up. All three babies let out squeaking yawns and use their stubby paws to rub their drowsy eyes open. Two of them have the emerald-green of their father while the other shares the same azure-blue of its mother. The first thing they see on that morning is the great black dragon that is gazing upon them with a heartwarming smile. Initially, the babies blink with confusion upon seeing this stranger. However, their bemusement is soon replaced by coos of delight when Toothless licks and nuzzles them with paternal warmth. Luna smiles with joy when her babies climb onto their father's forehead and gnaw on the spines that run through his back and tail with a playful manner. Toothless returns his mate's smile with glee, knowing that they will have a prosperous future together.

Every dragon in the Hidden World congregates around King's Island, whether on the ground or on the towering mushrooms, all are eager to see the newborns. The water that flows around the island's base provides a convenient viewing for the aquatic Seashockers. Stormfly stands in the foremost front and center of the crowd as Meatlug sits next to the Nadder with Fishmeat being right between her legs. Goliath the Crimson Goregutter takes his place behind the Gronckle mother so that he can be close to his juvenile friend. Hookfang, Barf and Belch locate themselves right beside their friends, along with Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Newtsbreath the Scauldron, and the Terrible Terrors that used to live with Gothi. Grump does not mind Chomper and the other Hobgobblers settling on his back, since they wish to get a good view of the spectacle. Drago's Bewilderbeast is not very selective when it comes to finding a good spot. Being the largest dragon around has its benefits.

Everyone grows silent when Toothless and Luna emerge from their nest with small and strange figures clutched within their claws. The two Furies circle the vicinity of King's Island before they land on the top of the gleaming crystal. While the babies initially huddle together out of anxiety, their confidence grow when their parents lift them up with their heads and present them to the spectating dragons. The entire Hidden World cheers with roars and screeches that welcome the sons and daughter of their King and Queen. Chomper and the Hobgobblers bounce and howl on the somnolent Grump, who merely lets out a guttural and content growl so that he does not shake his companions off. Seashockers swim through the waters with exhilarating speed while glowing Fireworms fly around King's Island by the thousands, brightening the celebration to its zenith. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch smile with bliss, for they are proud on how far the Night Fury has come.

Toothless and Luna smile at each other before they place their children before their feet. As the three hatchlings observe their kingdom and its jubilant inhabitants, their parents start to think about names that will suit them perfectly. The predominantly black green-eyed son has scales that resemble a growing twilight. The black blue-eyed daughter has more white patches around her body, which reminds Luna of the rising dawn. Giving a name for his white green-eyed son provides quite the challenge for Toothless, but he settles with a smile when his little Night Light starts to have the hiccups.


End file.
